FIG. 9 shows a conventional printed circuit board connector 8 and a printed circuit board 9. The printed circuit board connector 8 has a locking device 80, which is provided for locking the printed circuit board 9, so as to retain the printed circuit board 9 within the printed circuit board connector 8.
However, other devices with certain dimensions, such as a heatsink devices and a fan 90, mounted to the printed circuit board 9 somehow obstruct a great portion of the locking device 80, especially an operating unit 801 of the locking device 80, after the printed circuit board 9 is installed into the printed circuit board connector 8. Therefore, a user has difficulty in use of the operating unit 901 of the locking device 80 to lock/unlock the printed circuit board 9.
Furthermore, German Utility Model Nos. 20219744.1 and 20219746.8, French Utility Model Nos. 0216604 and 0216603, British Patent Nos. 2383903 and 2396488, Japanese Utility Model Nos. 3094987 and 3094988, Taiwanese Utility Model Nos. 205196 and 222087, American Patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,709,283 and 6,767,230, and Chinese Utility Model No. ZL 02202129.9 disclose similar structures as the above-mentioned conventional structures respectively. Moreover, American patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,447, 4,579,411, 5,650,917, 6,379,168, 6,551,120, 5,302 133, 6,425,778, 6,368,124 and 6,358,079 also disclose printed circuit board connectors with locking devices. Although these printed circuit board connectors have different structures, similar problems as above-mentioned to the locking devices still remain.